


The True Hero

by MamaKatie



Category: Little Witch Academia, RWBY
Genre: Original work - Freeform, Poetry, School Project, VERY loosely based on these characters, more of an inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaKatie/pseuds/MamaKatie
Summary: We are inspired by stories daily, so the question to be asked is - what makes a true hero?





	The True Hero

Dreams that are discovered in ourselves –

Yields the world to our inner hero,

with aesthetics of passion, hope and knowledge.

But, what is a hero?

Is a hero a light – strong and opposing enemies with unrivalled wisdom?

Or is a hero like us, “weakened” by emotion, but tangible and aware?

When we substitute reality with dreams, we obscure ourselves from true knowledge.

A hero is one who is weakened, but strong.

A hero is one who is not ashamed of emotion, but dominates it.

A hero is one who wishes and dreams.

A hero is not a character in the stories,

But is one who is visible and in reality.

The inner hero is discovered in ourselves –

The formation through circumstances and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I was to create a Found Poem for my class, and the whole time I was writing it, I couldn't stop thinking about Ruby Rose and Akko Kagari, both whom mean a lot to me, and work hard to become heroes in their own stories, after being inspired by heroes in storybooks or in their pasts. 
> 
> I felt like I wanted to post it on here, so here it is! It's not my usual writings, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless! 
> 
> And if you like my work, consider dropping me a coffee or a comment? Thanks for all the support as always!   
> http://ko-fi.com/mamakatie


End file.
